My Source of Life
by MikazukiNika
Summary: Victuuri headcanons off of tumblr give me life lmao. Rated M for Eros. You'll find smut, fluff, angst, humor, and whatever else grabs my attention or I can come up with. I actually have no clue where this is going, but hop on, let's go!
1. Curiosity and Bets

**Okay so this is my first contribution to the YOI fandom because I usually don't like writing things before the anime is over, but after ep 7, I lurked around on tumblr, insta, this site, google, Spotify, and youtube to the point where I CANNOT RESIST ANYMORE.**

 **SOO here is my oneshot collection because God knows I'm going to hell with this fandom.**

 **The inspiration for this one was a headcanon on Tumblr that I reposted and I couldn't help but actually write it out. Feel free to follow me! I am thedorkwithmanyobsessions on tumblr. ;)**

 **SO LET US BEGIN.**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Curiosity and Bets**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It began with one simple question one restful evening at the beginning of Viktor's stay in Hasetsu.

"Ne, why doesn't Yuuri drink any alcohol?" Viktor asked with a face of pure innocence and curiosity, his silver bangs shifting as he tilted his head. It was a question he had developed whenever Yuuri rejected his invites for a drink or never touched the ones given to him.

Yuuri's older sister suddenly let out a loud laugh. Yuuri's dance teacher joined her. "Oh man, we haven't talked about that in so long!" She smacked the table. "Remember all the theories we came up with?"

Victor kept smiling. He didn't remember these people's names just yet, but they were interesting and he figured he would commit them to memory soon. Luckily, the dance teacher spoke English.

"Listen here," The dance teacher began. "Yuuri has been in the States for the past five years, training in Detroit. We only know this because his rink mate, Pichit Chulanot told us." She wagged a finger at him. "Apparently, Pichit and a few other skaters dragged Yuuri out to a bar for a celebration and forced him to drink. The only thing Pichit could tell us was that Yuuri is a completely different person when he's drunk and that he was sworn to secrecy about the rest."

Mari looked just as cautious. "We haven't had the chance to take him out drinking yet, but I've never seen Pichit so red in the face before when he told us over FaceTime."

"What happened?" Viktor asked.

"We don't know. We've been trying to figure it out since. The important things is," Minako-sensei stressed, "We've tried getting him to drink here since then, but when he found out about it all, he stopped drinking all together. Not even a sip. The boy's mortified."

"And the only people who know are his rink mates in Detroit." Mari said.

"I see…"

Sensing that he wouldn't get any more information out of the two of them, Viktor changed the topic.

* * *

Viktor was _elated._ It was night time, just after the China Cup where Yuri had skated his short program _On Love: Eros_ to perfection. Needless to say, he went out drinking.

The first night of drinking was unsuccessful since Viktor and Ciao Ciao were the only two to get wasted out of their minds (he had challenged the Italian coach to a drinking match and won), but Viktor refused to give up.

This time, a few other skaters had joined them, including Chris and Georgi. To no one's surprise, Georgi was a sobbing mess of a drunk. Phichit and Yuuri talked to one another at the bar counter, and Viktor was watching him when Chris sauntered up to him with a proposal.

"Viktor~" He sang. "Do you want to play a game?"

Viktor's interest was immediately piqued. "A game?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes." Chris sat down beside him and slung and arm over his shoulders, pulling the legendary skater closer to him. In his other hand, he grasped what looked like a glass of whiskey. Viktor knew his junior was well on his way to being drunk, but he was too curious to push the man away. "I'm so interested in Yuuri-kun right now."

"Is that so?" A tightlipped smile.

"Yes." Chris looked him in the eye. "I want to know more about the man who is able to seduce you."

"I see."

"So," Suddenly Chris was playful again, and a grin stretched across his face. "I wanna make a bet with you. I bet that you can't get Yuuri drunk out of his mind tonight."

Viktor grinned. This was the moment he had waited for ever since that time, all those months ago, that Mari and Minako told him that Yuuri was a… _special_ drunk. He was excited.

"Oh, I'll take that bet." He smirked and rose, sauntering over to Yuuri with excitement thrumming through his veins.

 _There's still so much more I want to know about you, Yuuri…._

* * *

This… This was not what he had been expecting.

Viktor knew he had gotten himself into something very dangerous the moment Yuuri had taken off his glasses. His black locks were still slicked back from the performance, and now his garnet eyes gleamed with a predatory light. He knew, the moment Yuuri began initiating touch between them, that something _very dangerous_ was about to happen.

He gulped down another shot as Yuuri began playing with his tie, his hands wandering to stroke his chest in key moments. They sat close together in a dimly lit booth at the bar, Phichit-kun and Georgi across from them. Phichit was trying to calm Georgi down enough for him to stop his gross sobbing over Anya, too busy to help him with Yuuri's… _situation._

His eyes were dark with confidence and lust. His expression was an aloof smile he had only seen on the ice a handful of times. Yuuri was gorgeous in the low lighting that complimented his eyes and jaw and the way his hair was slicked back always got to Viktor, low lighting or not.

And Yuuri _knew_ it.

He knew he was strikingly gorgeous. He knew he was having a magical effect on his coach and he _relished_ it. Viktor saw this and he melted, helpless before Yuuri's dark eyes and wandering touches.

"Viktor…" Yuuri's voice was low and sultry. Viktor felt his muscles tense under Yuuri's forefinger that traced a delicate shape across his chest. His breath caught in his throat at the sound of the younger's voice. It was laced with want and need and desire and it was exactly how he imagined guilty pleasure would sound like.

Viktor slammed down another shot. He couldn't play this game sober. "Yes, Yuuri?" He smiled as usual, allowing the buzz to take over his mind with its blissful haze. He soon began dreaming of Hasetsu Castle and the onsens of Yuuri's home he adored so much.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

 _Damn._

Viktor could not resist. He knew the moment he looked, seriously looked, into those garnet eyes darkened with lust, he would lose his self control.

 _What is this? Yuuri, who are you?_

And when he turned to look into Yuuri's face, he knew at the answer at once.

He had seen a glimpse of this person on the ice just a few hours ago. That teasing smirk, that body language that screamed, "seductress!" to those who were wise enough to notice. Those languidly half-lidded bedroom eyes only he knew because they were always, _always,_ directed at him…

 _This is full-blown Eros._

Viktor wanted to throw his head back and moan.

"What are you talking about, Yuuri?" He asked somewhat breathlessly. Yuri tugged on his tie with a small smirk, putting their foreheads together, their contrasting strands of loose hair mingling.

Viktor felt his jaw go slack at his students' action.

 _This is what Phichit warned against all those months ago?_

He let his gaze wander left to where he knew the boy was sitting, taking pictures of Georgi at their table, but a hand on his chin redirected his gaze back to the personification of guilty pleasures next to him.

With half-lidded eyes, Yuuri leaned in, as though trying to get a taste of Viktor, but he stopped mere centimeters away, and spoke against the man's lips instead. Viktor _felt_ more than _heard_ each deliberately enunciated syllable graced upon him; felt his breath fan over his lips and cause a delicious tingle; and felt extreme frustration when Yuuri didn't allow him to look down at him, coming in from angle that dipped beneath his chin, forcing the man to crane his neck upwards.

"Let's go somewhere else."

 _He was doomed._

* * *

The hotel room was immediately thrown into disarray with the arrival of the two men. Yuuri was pushing against Viktor's chest with insistence as he tackled the man's lips, and eventually pushed him until Viktor's knees gave out to the bed. Viktor sat down at the edge as Yuuri leaned over him, tongues battling for dominance and desperately exploring each other. Viktor felt Yuuri slide a knee between his legs and set his hands on his shoulders. The places Yuuri touched burned fiercely and his knee never came close enough, as though to tease him.

Viktor wasn't sure where all of this was coming from, since he knew Yuuri had no experience, but he figured the sloppy kisses and wrongly placed knee proved that and his overall shyness.

Viktor growled deep in his throat when Yuuri refused to _come closer, dammit._ He'd had enough, and was about to change their positions when suddenly, Yuuri pushed him down so that he laid on the bed and straddled him.

Yuuri sat in just the right spot, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Slowly, Yuuri began to grind his hips down. Viktor let out a gasp of surprise and of pleasure. When he opened his eyes next, Yuuri was smirking down at him, one hand splayed over his chest and the other in his hair. Viktor felt the fingers dance across his scalp before the hands suddenly moved down to tug his shirt up.

Viktor sat up slightly, allowing the smaller male to pull off his sweater with a bit of desperation. He returned the favor and tugged Yuuri's shirt over his head before flinging it off to the side.

There was a pause. Viktor drunk in the sight of Yuuri's well-toned body in the low lighting of the hotel room. His gaze wandered and wandered until it came across a pair of delectable collarbones accompanied by a slender neck. Viktor felt Yuuri's gaze across his chest as well. Though they had seen each other naked before, it was completely new in this context.

Now, they could admire.

Yuuri's wandering eyes became wandering hands that traced the lines of his pecs and abs. His eyes were wide with wonder.

Suddenly, he leaned downward and peppered Viktor's chest with kisses. Viktor's brows shot up into his hairline at the forwardness of his pupil, but he did not stop him, even when a hot and wet mouth latched onto one of his nipples.

He groaned as Yuuri seemed to enjoy himself, playing with the man's chest. Not one to be defeated, however, Viktor ran daring hands up and down his back before dropping low to cup his ass cheeks. The sudden gasp he heard had his veins pulsing with pride, and he began to massage the plump round flesh.

Yuuri got his revenge. By gently biting Viktor's right nipple.

Viktor gasped and arched his back in shock before looking down at his Yuuri, who looked up at him with a teasing, knowing look and a smirk on his features.

Viktor wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly. He wanted to change that smirk into an "oh" face and then sear the image into his mind.

But Yuuri had other plans. He suddenly dipped his hands to Viktor's belt buckle and began undoing it.

An alarm rang in Viktor's head, but before he had time to stop the man, his pulsing member was free from the constraints of his pants and Yuuri was pumping a hand up and down his shaft.

Viktor let out a moan. "Yuuri…"

The smaller of the two smiled. "Viktor, do you like that? Do you want more?"

The hands paused their delicious movements as Yuuri scooted up and sat just under Viktor's ribcage. He ghosted a finger up Viktor's chest, throat, and finally to his chin. Viktor bared his throat as he quivered under the man's touch.

"…Yes."

"Hm? What was that Viktor?"

Viktor screwed his eyes shut. "Yes, Yuuri, yes!"

"Hmmm." Yuuri hummed before climbing off the man. Surprised, Viktor sat up a bit.

Yuuri was at the end of the bed and began pulling Viktor's pants off for him. "I guess you won't need these anymore, hm?"

Viktor was quick to assist him and before long, he was laid before Yuuri in all his naked glory, at the man's mercy. Yuuri smiled a satisfied smile, his eyes gleaming with a predatory light.

Viktor watched him, heat over his face and something of an annoyed stare etched onto his features. He had expected to be in control of the situation, but Yuuri was being all sorts of surprising tonight.

His curiosity would not let him move.

Yuuri climbed back into the bed. "Hmm… then I guess, itadakimasu?"

 _Wait, what? Itadakim-_

Viktor's nerves exploded as a warm, hot cavern descended unto his cock. Yuuri sucked and slurped at his member, his hand working where his mouth could not reach since the boy did not know how to deep throat. His teeth traced along pulsing veins with such accuracy that Viktor wondered if the man was experienced after all.

He saw stars and felt his breath escape him as Yuuri peppered him with kisses and swallowed him up until he wasn't sure what his name was anymore, just the thought _Yuuri_ replaying in his mind like a mantra.

He was panting and groaning out the only name he knew until Yuuri suddenly took as much of him as he could into his mouth and swallowed. Not once, not twice, but three times. The squeezing and the vibrations had Viktor unloading his seed without a second thought.

" _Yuuri…!"_ He gasped.

His student swallowed, looking up at him with wondering eyes that met his and _holy shit he might just cum again because look at that face._

Viktor's limbs were weak and his mind draped in a haze. So when Yuuri began stripping his clothes off and straddling again, he didn't notice until Yuuri made him suck on two fingers.

Viktor took the opportunity to turn the tables. With half-lidded eyes, he swirled his tongue around the two fingers in his mouth expertly. He coated them and sucked at them until he could literally see shivers run up and down the man's spine.

Yuuri took his fingers back before climbing off of Viktor. Now this could go one of two ways, and Viktor wasn't sure if he was about to see something good or become a bottom tonight.

Yuuri surprised him by laying down next to Viktor in his naked sexiness and spreading his legs. He took the two fingers Viktor had coated for him and began to finger his own hole.

Viktor felt his eyes widen until he was sure they were going to pop out of his head. He watched with fascination as Yuuri began to prep himself with a well-practiced hand.

 _"Viktor…."_ Yuuri moaned his name as his fingers wiggled around inside of him the other hand moving across his chest and occasionally caressing his own cock.

The way his name rolled off of Yuuri's tongue with such familiarity finally clued Viktor in. _This_ was Yuuri's experience. Apparently, he had been waiting for this night for a long, long time.

Viktor nearly _lost it_ at the revelation that Yuuri spent many a night moaning his name in the throes of pleasure between the sheets of his bed at home.

But Yuuri wasn't done. His moans became cries and pants and whines but Viktor didn't budge. He knew if he tried to touch him, Yuuri would push him away. This was a show. A show just for him.

Yuuri groaned deliciously before finally removing his fingers. He sat up and pushed Viktor down again.

 _"I wanna ride you like a stallion."_

Viktor gulped. _Hard._

Yuuri climbed over him and guided his pulsing member to his hole. Slowly, Yuuri came down on him and they both released delicious moans that echoed through the room.

Viktor's hands were immediately on the younger's hips. He looked like he had given himself away to pleasure without a care in the world, a dark blush staining his cheeks and his mouth hanging open. Viktor thanked whatever god above that gave him the sight he was seeing now, with Yuuri's slender and toned body arched upwards, his hands off to the sides to reveal his own leaking member and delectable v-line.

He was slightly worried when Yuuri came down on him so easily without much bleeding. There was some, but Viktor chalked the lack up to the younger's e _xperience._ He must have already bled a bit on his own time, enough for him to take Viktor into him with minor discomfort.

The thought only fed the deepening pit of desire below his belly even further. It burned and coiled like hot iron, melting him from the inside out. His grip on Yuuri tightened as the younger sensed this change and began to move.

"Ah… ah… ahh, _Yuuri_ …"

" _Nnnnnng_ , Viktor! Ah!"

Their moans were their music and it only drove Viktor wilder. He gripped Yuuri's hips tight enough to cause bruises and guided him up and down his length as the younger bounced with sheer pleasure.

Viktor burned the sight into his mind through grunts and gasps and moans as he thrust his hips upwards when Yuuri began to feel tired. He kept ramming upwards until he hit a certain spot with his tip and Yuuri _screamed his name._

Viktor gave a few more thrusts, watching Yuuri come close to the edge before free falling into it and surrendering to the white climax of buzzing ears and bright stars. The younger male's semen sprayed out over their stomachs and chests and Yuuri sat still, gasping for air as though he had forgotten that oxygen had existed in the first place.

As Yuuri clenched tightly on his length, Viktor met him half way and came with him, groaning his name with a sigh.

The pair stayed still for a moment, panting and drinking in the sight of each other.

But Viktor wasn't done.

Oh, he let Yuuri have his fun, but now it was his turn.

Viktor pulled out before switching their positions, relishing the look of pure shock on Yuuri's face. He got the feeling the alcohol was starting to wear off, but Viktor wasn't going to let him get away.

"Now then, Yuuri~" He sang, ghosting his lips along the younger's throat. "It's time to _take responsibility for what you've started."_

Viktor shamelessly bit down and smirked when Yuuri let out a yelp. He was going to leave as many love bites as possible on the young man who had unleashed his own Eros.

Viktor kissed the boy senseless, until he could no longer remember his name. After all, he was the real expert on Eros, and he knew, from observations he had made tonight, where Yuuri was the most sensitive.

He suckled at the male's throat and collarbones and nipples until Yuri was a gasping mess that gripped the sheets for dear life and pushed out his name in harsh whispers. When Viktor dipped his hand down to Yuuri's length, Yuuri gasped in shock and arched his back until his chest was flush against Viktor's. He looked up with wide eyes, only to see Viktor's half-lidded ones darkened to a sapphire blue with lust and mercilessness.

"Yuuri~" he murmured against the male's skin, kissing him and tasting him. "Do you like that? Do you want more?" He threw the words back at the younger.

Yuuri screwed his eyes shut as Viktor's lips brushed against his ear and his hands caressed his inner thighs. The anticipation was enough to have him climax right then and there, but he didn't and he knew he needed help to get there.

He wiggled his hips in anxiousness. "Yes… Viktor."

"Hmm? What was that?"

Frustrated and near tears, Yuuri yelled out, "Yes, Viktor! _Please!_ "

Viktor's ministrations stopped as he stilled to take in the pleading voice, shaking with absolute need. With a satisfied smirk, he looked down at Yuuri. "Good boy." He said before suddenly taking the younger's length into his mouth.

Viktor was returning every favor he had been granted, tenfold. His touches were nowhere near as indecisive and clumsy as Yuuri's had been. They were purposeful and reflected expertise. Now, Viktor's mouth was down on him with that delicious expertise, and he wasn't afraid to deep throat the younger.

"Yuuri, you're beautiful." He murmured as he left loving kisses on the inside of Yuuri's thigh, leaving him shivering with need.

Yuuri felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Shh shh, don't cry." Viktor said, suddenly stopping his ministrations.

"I will if I want to, you baka! How could you say that? The beautiful one is obviously you!" Yuuri hiccupped. He knew this was a terrible time for his insecurities to come out, but he couldn't help it. He was drunk and a total mess. He couldn't help it when the person he thought was the most beautiful person in the world turned and called him beautiful instead.

Viktor placed a loving kiss on the younger's lips. Usually, Yuuri hated it when Viktor tried to kiss away their problems, but there was something different in his actions and intentions that had him frozen. Viktor's eyes were sad. "How can you not see that you're the most beautiful person I have ever met? From the moment I saw you on that video, I knew you were exactly what I needed. You've colored my world, Yuuri."

Yuuri let the tears fall freely, his eyes wide with shock. "Viktor…" He let out weakly, throwing his arms over his eyes.

"No Yuuri, don't hide your face from me. I want to see everything." Viktor was sure the alcohol had worn off now. "What happened to that confidence you had when you decided to 'ride me like a stallion?'" He teased.

He was gifted with the sight of Yuuri angrily throwing his arms down at his sides to glare at Viktor with defiance at the challenge, but his cheeks had stained a lovely vermillion.

He was pouting.

 _Cute._

Viktor went down on the male with his mouth again, reveling in the moans and groans of his name that he earned. It wasn't long before Yuuri's skin was fire to the touch, his length growing even harder until Viktor went back to deep throating him, enjoying how the groans turned into whimpers and how desperate hands were tangled in his hair.

But Viktor had one more secret weapon. He knew Yuuri wasn't against a little pain in these situations, as he had demonstrated earlier by coming down on him without complaining about the stretch. Gently, Viktor bit down and dragged his teeth along the younger's length.

Yuuri came with a cry.

Viktor lifted his head after swallowing the load. He looked at Yuuri, at how messed up he was, and winked.

"Vkusno~"

Yuuri gasped, giving Viktor leeway to come in for another wild French kiss. Their tongues explored with newfound desperation and Viktor's hands teased Yuuri's sensitive skin until the younger was hard again.

With a sigh, Viktor pushed his length into Yuuri for the second time that night, loving the view below him. Yuuri immediately moaned, long and drawn out, and Viktor tipped his head back at the gorgeous sound. Yuuri's chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted. He had thrown his head back and bared his neck, putting Viktor's earlier love bites on display for him. Passion and lust and desire sang in Viktor's blood at the disheveled state Yuuri was in _because of him._

With the signal from Yuuri, Viktor began to move. His movements were slow and gentle and drawn out, teasing Yuuri until he whimpered for more.

 _Ohh_ was Viktor going to give him more. He was going to ruin Yuuri, until the younger male's moaning was reduced to the point where he could no longer make any sounds, just gasps and breathless whispers.

Viktor rocked their bodies on the mattress in a slow rhythm until Yuuri was desperately calling out for him.

"Viktor… Viktor, please! Faster! _Ahh_ … _ahh_ … Harder, please!"

Smirking, Viktor upped his speed, furrowing his brow with the effort. It was the same face Yuuri saw on him in that parking lot during their argument, when he revealed his insecurities of Viktor maybe wanting to quit and the man had replied with "Of course not." Now however, the look was accompanied by a satisfied smirk and a dark, lustful gaze that promised a world of pleasure.

The elder grinned when Yuuri flung his legs around his hips and locked them there in an attempt to get closer to him. When Viktor finally found his sweet spot, Yuuri once again screamed out his name.

 _"VIKTOR!"_

"Yuuri~" He huffed in response, ramming as hard and as fast as he could into that special spot.

"Ah! _Ah!_ Ah! Ah! _AH!_ " Yuuri let out every time he touched it successfully.

Eventually, the gasps fell away and Viktor listened to the resulting melodious pants and whimpers with pride in his chest. He knew Yuuri was close, and with each passing thrust, he knew he wasn't going to last long either.

With a final grunt, Viktor rammed his length into Yuuri with all his strength, snapping his hips forward. Yuuri let out a shout and a groan as he was carried off to the stars, clenching down on Viktor until the squeezing took him over the edge as well. The pair came in each other's arms, locked in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

Viktor had brought down the heavens for Yuuri, just as Yuuri had for him.

With a satisfied smile, he pulled out and climbed into bed next to him, pulling the sheets over them and deciding to clean up tomorrow morning. He smiled even more when Yuuri snuggled up to his chest, fast asleep and seeking warmth.

It was an interesting night indeed.

* * *

The next morning, Viktor lay in bed next to a naked Yuuri, a nervous expression frozen on his face. It was the same one he had as he waited for Yuuri's response to his heartbreaking tactics in that blasted parking lot.

 _Eh?_

Yuuri was still asleep, so it gave him enough time to figure out what had happened. Slowly, the memories came back to him and the shock and panic faded from Viktor's chest.

His mind was stuck on the revelation of Yuuri's true Eros and how his question about the younger's drunk persona had been answered in the best of ways. When he remembered the sultry seductress Yuuri had become, taking control of their night together, he blinked to himself.

 _I have absolutely no regrets making that bet._

* * *

 **So uh, that was my first official lemon? Yeah it started off pretty bad, but I figured I should write them OOC if I'm going to write them drunk. Plus, with the beautiful way the show has progressed to show us that there isn't really a power struggle between Viktor and Yuuri, but equality instead, I have to say that I don't think Viktor would mind if Yuuri took control for a while. ;)**

 **This still turned out kinda bad. It's not as funny as the headcanon post itself, and I have no idea how to fix it lololol. You guys should let me know what you think and whether or not I should go on to make a oneshot collection.**

 **Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	2. Touchy

**I'm back~ Lol this time I was inspired by a comic on tumblr by pitarts (? The watermark is a little messy). It's so cute that I just have to write it out.**

 **And guys... omg those of you who reviewed... thank you! I fucking _lost it_! You guys are hilarious!**

 **Eat up this fluff like cotton candy~ ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Touchy**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was no surprise that Katsuki Yuuri was accustomed to Viktor's constant proximity and touch after their past few months together. Yuuri knew the elder was a touchy person from the start, but he also sensed that the actions were fueled by something deeper.

Loneliness? He wasn't sure until his mind brought up Viktor's mesmerizing performance at the last Grand Prix Final. _Stay Close to Me._ It was a piece that had seared itself into Yuuri's mind and heart, but the reason why he had been able to do so lied in the fact that he _understood_ that the performance was a cry for comfort.

Yuuri pushed the deeper thoughts aside, not willing to breach the subject with his coach. Despite his efforts, they lingered like mist in the edges of his mind, lying in wait for his attention. Perhaps, at the end of the day, that was why he let Viktor touch him so much.

That and the fact that he was head over heels in love with him.

It took some getting used to, but Yuuri looked forward to their touches and took comfort in them. That was why he became disappointed when they didn't come.

Phichit took notice, one day just after competition. Within the past few hours, Viktor had already touched him three times.

The first time, he wiped Yuuri's face with a tissue just before letting him go onto the ice to perform his short program. The second was a hug from behind after Yuuri had changed at the end of the day, just before the usual interviews. The last was a kiss to his cheek in the parking lot as they left the building, Viktor glowing with pride at his student's achievements.

Now, just after his free skate, Viktor greeted and hugged him before running off to collect plushies, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear on his face. Phichit smiled at Yuuri as he blushed at the contact again.

"He's handsy, isn't he?" His ex rinkmate teased.

Yuuri's blush darkened. "Yeah…"

Now that other people were noticing just how much Viktor was touching him, he felt hyper-aware of it all.

* * *

Yuuri was unhappy. He had expected some sort of congratulations touchy action from Viktor again as they left the building to go home that day. He had skated his best, but Viktor had yet to give him anything other than that two second embrace they shared when he came off the ice. Was Viktor reluctant? Did he do something wrong?

As they walked side by side together to their ride, Yuuri allowed his unhappiness to dissipate and instead took comfort in the elder's presence. _Stay Close to Me_ once again lingered in the shadows of his mind.

It seemed natural, and logical, that if Viktor wasn't going to initiate his reward for doing so well, Yuuri could instead.

That was why Yuuri gently held Viktor's black-gloved hand when he was in the middle of animatedly speaking about the competition.

He was not expecting the elder to stop midsentence and slow down. Nor did he expect him to tighten his grip on Yuuri's hand before coming to a complete stop. And he surely did not expect to turn around with a question poised on his lips, only to see his idol blush a deep vermillion and attempt to cover his entire face with one hand.

Yuuri's jaw dropped.

"V-Viktor?!" He froze. "Why are you blushing?! You're always touching me!" He nearly yelled, a dark blush seeping into his own cheeks.

His coach was still trying to cover his blushing face, going so far as to tilt his head down to avoid looking Yuuri in the eye.

"It's different when you do it…" He mumbled, his voice growing into a whine.

Needless to say, Yuuri's brain short-circuited right there.

* * *

 **Fluff is a beautiful thing that warms my soul. How did I ever live without it? The answer is that I didn't lol.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed this. I went a little deeper than the comic did (it was only one page lol), because I wanted to explore Viktor's touchy feely habits a bit, and now writing this has given me a new idea with the song** _ **Stay Close to Me**_ **lolol I'm doomed.**

 **Thanks for reading~!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	3. Old Men Snugs

***Gasp* A legendary second update in one day?**

 **God, I'm trash. I literally cannot stay off of this website and its Victuri collection. I'm ruined. I can't get any of my homework done either. My life is over, but I have no regrets.**

 **This one is a tumblr post too lol. The chapter title is the title of the post lolol creative right?**

 **I'm doing two updates because the last chapter was short and so was this one so here you go~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Old Men Snugs**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Viktor seemed to have been extremely effected by Yuuri's emotional outburst in that parking lot in China. It was like he just couldn't stop thinking about it, to the point where _this_ happened:

His legendary coach ambled around the room with a sort of airheaded aura that Yuuri was used to seeing. Yuuri was lounging on the floor, flipping through a magazine that covered the recent competition in China. He had noticed that Viktor was searching for something, but he was too engrossed in the shiny pages to react.

"Yuuri," Ah, that broke his concentration. Yuuri let his eyes slide over to Viktor's confused expression lazily.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my phone? I lost sight of it again." Viktor sighed.

Yuuri almost rolled his eyes. Viktor always lost his phone after staring at it for a few hours, scrolling through social media. He usually found it in the last place he had been lounging. Yuuri wasn't too worried anymore.

"Viktor, you've been pretty forgetful lately." He commented as he turned back to his magazine.

There was a silence before Viktor began sniffling. Yuuri froze for a moment before rigidly turning around to see Viktor in tears. "V-Viktor?!" He nearly screamed.

"W-Why would you say something like that like you're trying to test me?" He demanded, large (read: fake) tears rolling down his cheeks.

Yuuri sat up, eyes wide as his face blossomed into a dark red, the color of a baboon's butt.

"I'm used to being blamed for my old age! But this time, I'm anxious because my self will reflect on you too!" Viktor yelled.

"Oh my god, Viktor, stop!" Yuuri yelped, slapping his hands over his face. "It's embarrassing!"

Viktor's tears magically disappeared. "Help me find my phone, Yuuri."

"You should have been an actor."

"Nonsense~" He grinned. "How would I be your coach then?"

Yuuri groaned. Sometimes, Viktor was just too much for him to handle.

So yes, Viktor liked to tease him about it all now. Maybe it was his way of telling him that he didn't mind it if Yuuri needed a moment to let everything out. Or maybe he was just being a dick. Yuuri couldn't really tell at this point.

* * *

 **Lol I really almost cried when I read that post. Sure, I added a bit here and there to make it a little more suitable for a fic, but the dialogue from "Have you seen my phone?" to "Viktor! Stop!" is taken right from the post lol.**

 **Please leave a review~ Tell me if you laughed. ;)**

 **~Crescent T.**


	4. I Know You

**Hi! I'm back again with a short one lololol. I'm writing this in the notes app in my iPhone tho, since I usually don't have much time to just sit down and write at my laptop. My phone goes where I go too, so hopefully this works out a lot better in keeping a more... stable update cycle. XD**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: I Know You**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was not in Viktor Nikiforov's nature to reveal every little thing he knew. In fact, he rather liked to keep little factoids about people, the observations he had made about them, to himself. It gave him something to turn around and around in his head at the end of the day, as he lay in bed with his eyes locked on the ceiling.

He remembered the day it all began. The day this journey with Yuuri had started.

It was one of those days.

A young man, one with chestnut brown eyes and inky black hair had rejected a commemorative photo with him one day, at the end of the Grand Prix Final. He had done so silently, with a blank expression, though shock and then hurt had cut across his countenance for mere milliseconds. Viktor wasn't even sure he had seen them correctly.

Viktor had turned to his coach Yakov and his rink mate Yuri, asking, "Who was that?"

Yuri fumed silently while Yakov raised a brow. "Katsuki Yuuri. He placed last today. Vitya, you need to be more aware of the competition! It's like I always tell you-"

But Viktor wasn't interested anymore.

Instead, the name "Katsuki Yuuri" was turning around and around in his mind.

A few months later saw him in his bed on a cold night in his apartment. Makkachin had been asleep next to him, ever the source of comfortable heat. Viktor laid awake, his mind on Katsuki Yuuri again.

He was obsessed.

After all, no one had ever rejected him before! The job was done with a silence that made Viktor wonder if Yuuri had even known who he was. But of course he had to know, right? He had just won gold that night. So what was it? Jealousy? Surely the skater didn't blame him for his loss.

The questions circled in his mind, and just when he thought he had an answer, the cycle began again. It was this frustration that had prompted him to sit down and find out more about the raven haired skater.

Google was a fine scholar with information on everything and everyone, after all.

That was why, a few months after his fifth consecutive gold, he laid awake, for once not because of his late night mourning for his lack of inspiration, but due to his hunt for videos of Katsuki Yuuri on YouTube.

He did this every night, and he had watched every video, but he still searched again and again, in hopes there had been something he had missed.

What he was not expecting, however, was a _brand new_ video of the skater.

 **[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]**

Viktor's gasp had Makkachin raising his head with a whine. He punched his thumb onto the link, holding his breath.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It needed work, of course, and there were a few things here and there that he wished he could tell Yuuri how to do, to fix, so that his skating would appear even more beautiful.

It took his breath away.

Someone out there had learned his entire free skate in just a few months, which was enough to surprise him, but what got to him even more was something else...

Yuuri was thinking of him in the same way that Viktor was thinking of the skater himself. He skated the program beautifully and with the same message that Viktor himself had been struggling to convey.

Yuuri did it effortlessly.

The next morning, Viktor watched the video again with fresh eyes. He laid on his couch in his living room, Makkachin on top of him, his fingers at his temple in thought. He felt his eyes widen with the realization that, for the first time in a long time, he felt _inspired._

Viktor finally turned to the thousands of Twitter and Instagram notifications on his phone where people had tagged him over and over again with their comments about the video.

He read some scathing comments about Yuuri's "attempt" and his weight. He read some supportive ones.

Finally, he opened a blank draft.

 **[I thought it was beautiful ^-^**

 **I'm flattered, Yuuri.**

 **Thank you.**

 ***link*]**

He hoped he had shut up the scathing remarks with that. The skating community was as spiteful as it was loving, at the end of the day. Viktor sighed.

He then pulled up a new tab in his browser, searching for the next flight to Japan.

That event was just another one of those factoids Viktor liked to keep to himself, though he had accidentally hinted at it just after his meeting with Yuuri.

 _"Do you eat them often?"_

 _"Yes, yes." Yuuri nodded._

 _"Why? You haven't won anything."_

Viktor was glad Yuuri hadn't asked how he knew that...

There were just some things he'd rather keep to himself.

* * *

 **Ok so this one jumps around in the timeline A LOT. I hope it was clear... I hope there aren't any spelling mistakes.**

 **I forgot to mention that I'm un-beta'd so you're going to find some grammatical errors here and there. Chapter one was particularly horrible HAHAHA. Mostly bc it was late at night and I was biting my nails thinking "what if this is a really crappy lemon?"**

 **I know for a fact that I messed up with the semicolons I had somewhere in there lololol.**

 **But please bear with me! I try. XD Hopefully the mistakes don't distract from the reading.**

 **Thanks for the support so far, everyone! Please leave a review and lmk how I'm doing!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Crescent T.**


	5. December 25th

**I have to hop on this Vikmas train - I can't resist. I was looking for something that involved more skaters than just our fav trio (+ Otabek ;D), and I literally saw a Tumblr post just now that's PERFECT.**

 **I am assuming that Yuuri went home for a short while just after the GPF so Yuuri could see his family (and pack since we all know he's gonna stay in Russia from now on) and left Viktor in Russia.**

 **So without further ado, here is a Victuri Christmas: Surprise Style.**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: December 25th**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was the first "Christmas" since Viktor met Yuuri and became his coach. He said it that way since Russia didn't celebrate at the same time (or even like) Japan. Nonetheless, it was December 25th, and the streets of Moscow appeared as they normally did: busy and bursting with life. People ran around for various errands and several shops were just opening, their owners putting out open signs. He heard the sounds of the city, with cars honking and people yelling in his native tongue, but he also heard laughter.

Viktor allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips as he looked around at the city and walked to practice that morning. He was sure Yakov would have a lecture ready for him since he was late (as usual), but it did nothing to darken his mood.

What did darken it, however, was Viktor's longing for Japan. Or more specifically, a certain katsudon. Hasetsu was gorgeous, in that it had more colors than he saw out of Russia (to him, at least). Russia was full of bright grays and blues, dull hues that he saw at that beach just before the GPF in Barcelona (and his fight with Yurio but that's another story for another time). Hasetsu had the green of the tatami mats, tea, onsen water... it had the blues of Ice Castle's ice, Yuuri's warm up tee, Yuuri's glasses...

It had Yuuri.

Viktor opened up Instagram on his phone with a melancholic smile as he walked, scrolling through his feed in hopes of seeing something from the man he loved.

Of course, Yuuri had uploaded a picture. It was a shot of the sky in Hasetsu, with the fluffy clouds that made Viktor seriously consider whether or not clouds were edible (it's just water crystals, right?) That same smile rested on Viktor's face, and a little color in his cheeks from the cold (or was it because he was thinking of Yuuri?)

So distracted was he, that he didn't notice a suspicious black car pull up right next to him. He only looked up, confused, when he heard a familiar voice.

"VIKTOOOR!" It screamed angrily, followed with the rapid, small thumps of running footsteps.

"Eh-!" Viktor couldn't manage anything else as he saw the Angry Ice Kitten of Russia, Yurio, running towards him with no intention of stopping.

At the same moment, he heard the sound of a car door popping open behind him. Yurio dealt out a swift flying kick, his signature move, and Viktor found himself tumbling into the backseat of the black car that had been following him (unbeknownst to him).

He back flew into what he recognized as a pillow, someone holding it up. Viktor felt tears well up in his eyes and start trickling down his face, completely overwhelmed (and a little terrified). Yurio jumped into the car right after him and shut the door, giving Viktor enough time to look around in the car.

 _Georgi?! Yuri?!_ Viktor meant to yelp, but all that came out was another strangled, "Eh?!" He was sufficiently freaked out, and even more so when Yuri threw his fist towards the front seat, making the thumbs up sign to the driver.

 _Yakov too?!_

The car suddenly lurched forward at top speed, Yakov's features schooled into the intense expression of a man on a mission. Viktor knew his face was still stuck with "what-the-actual-fuck?" but he couldn't find it in him to change it when Yurio had started to stare out through the window, his chin in his hand on his left, as though this was completely normal. On his right, Georgi was smirking at him, his index fingers and thumbs together in the shape of a heart.

Viktor had learned to ignore Georgi's actions by now.

After a short while, in which Viktor wasn't even allowed to look outside the windows and see where they were going since his friends blocked the view on the sides and Yakov kept glaring at him through the rear-view mirror every time he dared to look up, the car came to stop. Yuri turned to him as soon as Viktor was out, spinning him around before he got the chance to look around, a malicious grin on his features. A soft cloth was suddenly draped over his eyes, and Viktor nearly screamed again, but Yuri had slipped his hand into his all of a sudden. It was a rare action that had him snapping his mouth shut.

Yuri began pulling him forward, and Viktor followed along silently, disgruntled at the entire affair. What in the hell was even happening?

He was lead somewhere indoors, and the group met up with Mila, who greeted them cheerfully, excited at something he didn't know about yet. Yurio continued to pull Viktor along as Georgi crossed his arms, watching the scene with a small smile and wistful eyes.

 _Love._

He followed the group into the next open room, watching as a certain figure set vivid blue rose after vivid blue rose in a certain order on the ice. The person's eyes were shining as he realized the group had arrived.

Yuri helped Viktor remove the blindfold, and the man pulled it off slowly to see-

* * *

Yuuri grinned to himself, a plan forming in his mind as he walked around his home and packed his things for his long stay in Russia. His family was a little sad to see him go after spending the year with him, but they were supportive of his leaving to train with Viktor and Yurio, with Viktor coming back as a competitor.

He told his family that he was planning to leave a few days earlier than Viktor had told them, surprising them with his plan.

They were grinning when they realized that Yuuri was pulling a birthday stunt.

The only thing that was left to do was employ the help of his skater friends.

"Phichit," Yuuri said on the phone that night, "I need you to take over my Instagram-"

A loud squeal was heard over the line. "YESS!"

"...for a few days." Yuuri let out a sigh. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Too late! You already asked! So, what am I doing?" He knew the Thai skater was wearing a grin that could split his face in half.

"I'm planning a surprise for Viktor's birthday, so I'm going back to Russia earlier than I told him, but I need you to take it over and post some of our old pictures together to make him think I'm still in Japan. Phichit, you're the only person who's savvy enough on social media to make it look real, and the only person I can trust with my camera roll." Yuuri let out a shiver. "If I gave it to Minako or Mari, who knows what would happen..."

"Roger that!" Phichit saluted on the other line. "So tell me more about this plan..."

Yuuri spent the next fifteen minutes detailing the plan and the role each skater played in making it happen. Even Leo, Guang-ho, Seung-il, JJ, and Otabek were helping. Some on flower duty, in which they sent blue roses to Russia ahead of him. Others were on food, like the Crispino siblings (Viktor always complained of never getting to eat Italian food when he saw the two). Others still, were helping with decorations at the actual destination, at least those that could come. Surprisingly, it was JJ and Otabek and Guang-ho who had volunteered to do the job.

Yuuri smirked to himself, chuckling as Phichit hailed him as an evil mastermind.

"But wait!" He suddenly shrieked. "Who's getting this on video?"

"I... uh, was just gonna have someone already at the rink do it. Maybe Mila?"

"YUURI. Have you seen how atrocious her videos are? She's always laughing and moving around too much to do anything! No, you need a pro. I will go there."

"Phichit, are you sure?"

"Sure as the sun will rise!"

"Phichit, are you quoting Disney movies again?"

"You love Beauty and the Beast!"

Yuuri shook his head at his best friend's antics before ending their conversation.

A few days later had him in Russia, the plan going smoothly as he skated around the ice with bouquets of blue roses in his arms, courtesy of his friends. He plucked the base of the flowers off the stems and gently set them on the cold ice, his eyes and expression lit up happily.

He suddenly heard the loud voice of Yurio as he entered the rink, pulling Viktor along. Mila was pushing at Viktor's back, and Georgi followed behind him, that satisfied smile on his face as he looked at the lot of them as if they were children he cared for.

His eyes finally settled on Viktor, and warmth spread through his chest.

 _Viktor._

* * *

Viktor gently pulled off the blindfold, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the bright lights of what he knew was the skating rink from the smell and the chill in the air.

His attention was immediately caught by vivid colors gracing the ice.

Roses.

Scarlet ones created the shape of a heart, and at the tip, spelled out "love you" with another, smaller heart connected to the word "you" with elegant cursive writing.

But his attention and breath were stolen by the sapphire blue roses laid together to spell out "Happy Birthday Victor!" over the heart, leftover roses leading to the person standing at the edge of the shape.

Yuuri held a bouquet of blue roses in his arms as he smiled softly at Viktor. "Vitya!" He let out, first in the Japanese pronunciation, and then in the Russian one.

That seemed to snap Viktor out of his trance. He sucked in a huge breath, stars in his eyes as he saw the results of Yuuri's efforts and understanding came over him.

He saw Yuri, Mila, and Georgi all high-five out of the corner of his eye as he dashed for the rink.

Viktor slid onto the ice without his skates, not caring about the worried tinge in Yuuri's brow as he laughed at Viktor's antics, and threw himself into the younger's arms.

Yuuri was waiting.

* * *

The group filtered into the next room, where Yuuri's accomplices were waiting with food, brightly colored decor, and cheers for Viktor.

Needless to say, the oldest of the skaters ended up crying like he was the youngest.

Yakov stood off to the side and watched the entire affair, his eyes eventually falling on the mastermind of the operation.

 _Thank you, Katsuki Yuuri._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! The post was by miyakuli on Tumblr, who was kind enough to help me translate the Japanese writing in the drawings (turned out it was "Vitya", and I thought it might be "happy birthday" hah TT^TT). They had also gotten permission from the artist to post!**

 **I added my own twists here and there to involve more skaters, and I feel like the way I did that and added Yuuri's POV was super lame lololol**

 **But I'm already wanting to write another chapter, this time with more Yakov! XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know if you liked this!**

 **Merry Vikmas!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	6. Yakov is Yuuri's Coach Again?

**Hello again! I'm excited to be back with this one. I think it's a post that is/will become pretty popular on Tumblr, so writing it out is gonna be fun.**

 **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially joeywithtaupehair1 because your reviews made me smile a lot! Gave me a little confidence in my writing too. :)**

 **I just realized that I spelled some names wrong last chapter and no one told me lolol. It's not Guang-ho or Seung-il it's Guang-Hong and Seung-gil. Kill me now.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter name: Yakov is Yuuri's Coach Again?**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Now that Yuuri was living in Russia to train with Victor, his home rink was where Victor, Yurio, Georgi, Mila, and the other skaters under Yakov's care. It was no surprise, then, that _this_ would eventually happen:

"Yakov! Hi! Hey, thanks again for coaching my darling Yuuri this week while I'm at this event!" Victor happily exclaimed over the phone as soon as Yakov picked up. He was away from Russia that week and unfortunately couldn't bring Yuuri with him. Besides, his charge needed to practice, not make himself nervous by watching the competition live. Yuuri had fought him on it, but Victor wasn't about to let him come when he wasn't even taking Yakov with him. "Is everything okay? He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

Not that the angel known as Katsuki Yuuri would purposely cause trouble.

Yakov was quiet for a moment, but spoke just before Victor was going to double check the whether or not the line was dead. "Vitya, you know I've never asked you for much outside of skating, but I am an old man now and I don't know how longer I have left…" Victor sucked in a breath at this. "With that in mind," Yakov began, knowing how Victor reacted, "I'd like to ask you…"

Victor clutched the phone in his hands until his knuckles went white.

"WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING TO MARRY THIS BOY?!"

"Eh?" Victor let out, his head dropping to the side as the tension in his shoulders and neck was abruptly released.

"Don't play coy with me!" Yakov snapped, thinking that Victor was trying to dodge the question. "I've seen the engagement rings! Neither of you ever take them off!"

Understanding washed over Victor, and now he was slightly miffed at his coach's manipulative behavior. "Yakov…" He began, "What is this guilt trip about marriage all of a sudden? Are you actually dying?"

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Yakov snapped. Victor briefly thought about the man's blood pressure. "You could learn a thing or two from Yuuri!" Oh. Now his curiosity was piqued.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked innocently.

"Yuuri hasn't talked back to me once!" Yakov began, thinking of all the times he had talked to the Japanese man over the boards, shaking a finger at his last skate. The skater would only ever (breathlessly) respond with, "Hai!"

"He never starts shit with anyone!" Victor winced at that one. He recalled, in his younger years, how his ego had resulted in one or two fights on ice that Yakov had to put a stop to by kicking him off the ice for a while.

"Yuri is never more focused when he's around!" Yakov went on, thinking of the pair's interactions on the ice, and the streak of intense focus that was born whenever Yuri endeavored to "beat the katsudon."

Victor shrugged at that one. "He and Yurio went through a lot together by the end of the Grand Prix." He said, mind flashing to the secret Quad Salchow lessons and the way he had cried to Yurio to keep Yuuri from retiring at the last free skate.

But Yakov wasn't done.

"He's always the first to arrive to practice and the last to leave. I've never seen more dedication from anyone!"

Yakov was _always_ first to the rink. He didn't mind being awake early, so he was there at least fifteen minutes before any other skater. Imagine his surprise, then, when on the first morning Yuuri came to practice without Victor, he was there _before_ Yakov. He was already making lazy circles on the ice, making the first fine snowy lines on it, his face expressing the fact that he was a million miles away.

 _"You're free leg's sloppy!"_ Yakov had barked. Yuuri then proceeded to fall flat on his face with a yelp. Yakov's brow had furrowed in worry when the skater sat up and looked at him with unrestrained wonder, tinged with melancholy reminiscence. _"Yuuri?"_

 _"Yakov coachii… I was surprised. I was just thinking about how Victor said that to me when we first started practicing together last year. For a second, I thought he was here."_

 _"Hmph. And your leg is still sloppy?"_

But Yakov knew that that was Yuuri's way of saying how much he already missed Victor, especially when he saw Yuuri's lone figure on the ice at the end of every practice, that same expression on his face and the same sparkling eyes.

Yakov shook his head, returning to the conversation when Victor responded with, "Ahh, my Yuuri-kun must be lonely without me…"

"Vitya…" Yakov was ready to drive his point home, especially now that he could feel tears trailing down his cheeks. "This afternoon he made me a packed lunch with rice balls shaped like _little puppies_." He breathed, clutching his phone to his ear and staring down at the open bento box in his other hand. He was _moved._

"Oh!" Victor exclaimed. "I miss his packed lunches!"

But he was ready to get back to Yakov's original question.

"Ha, here's the thing, though…" He began, shrugging cheerfully. "I told Yuuri there wouldn't be a wedding until he won Gold…"

Yakov thought he was going to kiss the world goodbye right then and there.

"…Yakov?"

The old coach sucked in a huge breath. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

As a father figure to Victor, Yuuri was the son-in-law he has always wanted. And Victor had _the audacity_ to tell him something like _that?_

 _"Fine."_ Yakov suddenly growled out, hanging up before Victor could say anything else.

The skater shrugged.

* * *

Yuuri kneeled on the ice, his forearms and fists holding him up. He was struggling to catch his breath, and sweat was falling like drops on rain onto the ice when it wasn't making his eyes burn.

"TAKE FIVE AND START AGAIN FROM THE TOP!" Yakov barked from the boards. "I'LL MAKE A GOLD MEDALIST OUT OF YOU YET!"

Yurio skated over with his usual indifference. "Why does Yakov hate you all of a sudden?"

That was all it took to make Yuuri drop his head onto the ice and start crying.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He wailed.

* * *

 **Yakov is actually the vice-captain of the Victuri ship. Right behind Phichit.**

 **Gosh this is so funny to me. I can't stop grinning. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. I had fun adding the little extra memories and twists, haha.**

 **Original post: doodlesonice on Tumblr**

 **Please leave a review and let me know if you laughed!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	7. What His Hugs Mean

**So this chapter gets to me. I want to talk about the moment Yurio and Victor have in ep 12.**

 **Also, guys, if you have a Tumblr post or any other headcanon/idea, REACH OUT because I WILL CONSIDER it. Share it with me and I'll see what I can do! I'll write a headcanon if I really agree with it, or a post if it's enough for me to use. Just do it!**

 **So enjoy this:**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: What His Hugs Mean**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Victor walked with a large stride to reach them. Yurio, Yakov, and Lilia on their way to the rink, since it was almost Yuri's turn to skate his free.

The Grand Prix Final.

Barcelona.

Emotions were running high. The stress couldn't catch up to him because the adrenaline had already whisked him away. He was _wired._

Yuri sucked in a breath when Victor announced his return. Lilia was frowning at Victor next to him, and Yuri could _swear_ Victor was going to make that vein in Yakov's head explode.

Yuri took out his headphones. Nothing could drown out Yakov's yelling anyway.

He knew what that meant.

He knew what it meant if Victor said he was returning to the ice.

"Oi!" He said, grabbing Victor's arm with wide eyes. His heart was starting to race faster than the tempo of his free skate. Even now, when faced with difficulties, the notes of his program echoed in his brain, but he ignored it in favor of _what it would mean if Victor was saying that he's coming back._

" _Does that mean the katsudon is retiring?"_

"That's for Yuuri to decide." Victor responded, wearing The Smile™.

He knew what that smile was. It was the carefully constructed mask of Victor Nikiforov, the five time consecutive champion and living legend, not _Vitya._

Yuri also knew what it meant for Victor to hug someone. It was how he asked for help. It was not affection.

Victor leaned heavily into the hug. Yuri could feel his heartbeat, and it was haywire. When Victor dropped his head into Yuri's shoulder, the younger felt himself relax a bit.

" _Stop him. Don't let him win gold."_

* * *

The Grand Prix Final.

Barcelona.

Emotions were running high. The stress couldn't catch up to him because the adrenaline had already whisked him away. He was _wired._

" _Yurio!"_

The group paused in their step at the familiar voice, surprised at the pain and sadness they heard in it.

All three of them turned to see Victor Nikiforov in tears.

"Vitya!" Yakov quietly exclaimed in shock. Lilia's brows flew up, and she frowned at the approaching figure.

Victor walked with long strides to meet them. They had been on their way to the rink, since it was almost Yuri's turn to skate his free.

Yuri's heartbeat and the music in his head both came to a screeching halt as his brain registered the fact that _Victor Nikiforov is crying his eyes out._

When he reached them, "Yuuri wants to quit skating! I cried _all night_ and he didn't budge - there's no stopping him!" Victor grabbed the younger's shoulders for support.

There was a moment of silence and shock before…

"WHAT?!" Yuri grasped the lapels of his suit, struggling to breathe as the thought of that _stupid katsudon leaving the ice forever_ was spun into a scene in his brain and began playing, _on repeat,_ behind his eyelids.

He screwed his eyes shut, willing the scene away, but his mind turned to the memories he had made with that _stupid katsudon_ instead. The first meeting. The second. The way he had skated on the ice at the Grand Prix Final last year and piqued his interest. Their dinners and living together and training… the secret Quad Salchow lessons, their _extra_ training at the temple and waterfall, the banquet last year, how hard Yuuri had worked on Eros and polished it to match up to (surpass) his Agape. The Onsen on Ice event.

Before he knew it, tears had pooled in his eyes.

 _And what about Victor?_

He may not have been there for everything, but Yuuko and Victor kept him updated on every move Yuuri made. Not that he had asked, but they did. He _knew_ what effect that _stupid katsudon_ had on Victor.

 _And now, after all that, he wants to quit?_

"NO!" Yuri yelled, rejecting the very thought as tears began rolling down his face. "KATSUDON CAN'T QUIT SKATING – HE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENDED TO YOU!"

Victor pulled the younger into a tight embrace, still crying, but somewhat relived that Yuri had understood him. "You're my only hope now, Yurio." He whispered hoarsely, but then continued with a thought that had given him hope since the night before, "He might not retire if he doesn't win gold. You're the only one who stands a chance against him now." Victor's hold on him tightened, and Yuri strained to hear him over the quiver of the man's voice and his own sniffling. "Don't. Let. Him. Win. Gold."

Yuri nodded stiffly against the man's shoulder, a sudden fire ignited in him, but a small fear in him too.

 _What if this doesn't work?_

* * *

 _What, you're gonna retire once you win gold?_

 _You don't care anymore now that you got a higher score than Victor's?_

 _Don't screw with me._

 _Don't disappoint me!_

 _ **THERE ARE NO GOLD MEDALS FOR PIGS TO FEED ON!**_

He skated his heart out. He skated until he was sure his body was going to keel over and give up on him. From the way his heart was beating out of his chest, he thought he might go into cardiac arrest.

But he had fallen. He had fallen out of that Quad Toe Loop. The one that would have given him +3 GOE, with a base value of 12.3 points and the extra 10% for its place in the second half of his program.

The one that would have given him his win.

He knew it when he was skating.

 _Are you watching, Katsuki Yuuri?_

 _I'm going to beat your record someday._

To make it up for his missed jump, he threw the Quad Toe Loop into a combination with a Double. Screw program placement. Screw his developing body. He could do it if he wanted to. He would do it to keep Yuuri on the ice.

 _If you retire now, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life._

 _Baka!_

He skated the end of the program. His chest was heaving from the strain. Was he dying? He hoped not. He had brought the crowd to tears, but it didn't comfort him.

 _Was that enough?_

The tears welled up again. He fell to his knees, pushing the bases of his palms into his eyes. Every muscle in his body burned. This was too much… the combination of the release of stress from the pressure of the final with thoughts of _what if this doesn't work_ was suffocating him. He was trying to breathe, but no matter how quickly he sucked in air, _it wasn't enough_.

He _knew_ the moment he fell out of that Quad Toe Loop that he wasn't going to top Yuuri's free. It had been _more than_ flawless. It had called on the spirit of Victor Nikiforov as a competitive skater, and used that strength to climb over Victor's past scores. And, despite everything, Yuuri was still his senior. Still someone with more experience, especially when it came to feeling the pressure of the Final.

 _What if I failed?_

The tears overflowed.

He sobbed right there in the middle of the ice, in front of the entire skating world, cursing his own incompetence and mourning the loss of another star on the ice.

Imagine his surprise and _skepticism_ when it was announced that he had defeated that _stupid katsudon_ by 0.12 points. He squinted at all of them and the bright lights, willing himself to process what had happened. And was JJ _still_ taller than him even with the podium differences?

…

Had… Had he actually done it? 0.12 points? Really?

0.12 points had saved him.

It had saved them all.

And when Victor hugged him again the next night, sobbing against him, red in the face as he thanked him over and over again, Yuri felt his heart sigh and the tension leave his shoulders.

 _Making us all worry like that… stupid katsudon._

* * *

 ***sobs uncontrollably* I can't handle this show!**

 **I wanted to present both the idea of Victor asking for help through a hug and the idea of him literally crying to Yurio, so now you have two pieces, but the ending (the free skate) applies to both.**

 **Ok so I diverged from the tumblr post (doodlesonice again! Haha!) A LOT but I have no regrets? I've never wanted to cry at my own writing more? YUUURIIOOOOOOOOO.**

 **I wasn't a hardcore Yuri Angel. I just liked him a lot, especially after I started mentally calling him "smol angry kitten." Whatever salt I had left over for him though… it was dispelled when I understood what he lengths he went to in order to keep Yuuri on the ice. I started crying when I saw his mental breakdown.**

 **Yurio's a strong kitten.**

 **~Crescent T.**


	8. Yakov is Yuuri's Rock?

**This is cross-posted on AO3 now!**

 **So there were a few requests for a part two of vice-captian!Yakov and I was reading "Distance" by surveycorpsjean on AO3, when I was struck by the inspiration to write this.**

 **I am calling this the "Yakov is….?" Series lmaooo**

 **It's not as fun as part one, but since I'm planning on a part three, it's fine. ;)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Yakov is Yuuri's Rock?**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Yes, Yakov had grown closer to Yuuri, created a sort of bond, with Victor gone in the past week, but that was as a coach. He sure as hell didn't sign up for _this:_

It was the third night since Victor had gone off on his trip. Yuuri was a model student all this time, and Yakov wondered, at first, if he had always been like that or if it were some sort of plot to get on his good side. But time passed and Yakov saw that face, with the melancholy wonder and sparkling eyes, and he knew that Katsuki Yuuri was a gem of a skater.

But he also knew that Yuuri struggled with anxiety that always seemed to hit hardest when he was going to compete. _It made sense_ , Yakov thought. _After all, skaters' hearts are as fragile as glass._ But he didn't understand that anxiety. Nor did he know what it meant to leave Katsuki Yuuri alone in the apartment he shared with Victor for a week.

Yakov grunted as he climbed the last few steps up to the top floor of the small, but upscale, apartment building. It was a path that he had travelled many times in his life as coach to the living legend, Victor Nikiforov. He knocked on the door, sniffing at the cold air and trying to keep from chattering his teeth.

He clenched his jaw.

In his left hand was a stack of papers that had come in for Victor and Yuuri. As a coach, he could take care of them himself, but he had more than enough skaters to care for, and doing more than the absolutely necessary paperwork for each one gave him a migraine. He came to the conclusion, then, that his experienced skaters would always fill out their own paperwork.

That was why he was standing in the cold, his old joints aching and his breath coming out past his scarf in puffs. He reached up to knock again, but the sound of the lock on the door going had him quickly putting his fist at his side again.

"здравствуйте?" Came a soft voice.

Katsuki Yuuri opened the door a crack. It was dark inside the apartment. He kept his eyes down, and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yuuri," Yakov let out in surprise, his papers forgotten at the sight of the young skater. His eyes and cheeks were red, and Yakov knew the man had cried. Cried until his eyes were exhausted and nearly swollen, and his cheeks were tinged scarlet from where the man had rubbed the tears away with the ends of his long-sleeved tee.

"Yakov coachii…" Yuuri's eyes widened a little and he seemed to snap himself awake. "Please, come in." He said, opening the door wider.

Yakov let out a puff. He had never intended to stay, but the warm air he could feel leaking out of the apartment made his joint sigh in relief and beg him for warmth.

Yuuri was already turned around, quickly lighting the apartment and bringing it to life. He smiled weakly at the elder, "I can make some tea, if you would like?"

"Yes, thank you." Yakov answered gruffly.

"Just make yourself at home, then." Yuuri said softly, turning into the kitchen. "Though you've probably been here more times than you can count, huh?" He laughed at himself.

Yakov's eyes did a quick sweep of the living room. There were small hints here and there that showed that the apartment had two occupants now, besides the dog. To the outsider, it was not obvious, but Yakov knew that the apartment had changed drastically. There were actual books on the bookshelf now, next to the wine bottles that Vitya kept there for guests. Some of them were even in Japanese, but the majority were in English. Victor had led the sad life of a bachelor to the T, but there were no longer random articles of clothing draped over a chair here or the couch there. There were pictures of the two of them on the walls. But most of all, Yuuri's silver medal at the GPF glinted in the warm lighting next to Vitya's five golds, all hung proudly on the wall. The five gold ones formed a small V on the wall, and the silver was placed in the middle of it.

And for god's sake, was that an actual tea set Yuuri was carrying in on that tray?

Yakov was seated on the couch, next to a soft gray blanket he realized Yuuri had just been curled up crying in. He sighed and set the papers on the table as Yuuri walked over, carrying the tray with practiced hands.

"So," Yuuri began with a small smile as he handed Yakov his cup. "What brings you here tonight?"

Yakov drank some of the tea before answering, reveling in the warmth. His body sighed with gratitude and relief at his choice to sit down and have tea with the boy.

"I just wanted to drop off the paperwork for the next competition. You should be able to get a head start before Vitya comes home." He answered shortly.

Yakov's sentences never beat around the bush. He was quick and to the point. Didn't talk more than he needed to unless he was angry or coaching.

That was why he didn't know who said, "I didn't expect to find you crying here tonight."

Until Yuuri was looking at him with wide eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I… Uh," Yakov was at a loss for words, but he supposed there was no undoing whatever he had just done.

"It's okay." Yuuri said, sensing his discomfort. "It's just…" He took in a deep breath and something in Yakov's chest went still. "Victor and I have never been apart for more than two days in the past _nine months._ The last time was…"

"The Rostelecom Cup." Yakov murmured, finishing the sentence for the young one before him, whose voice had caught in his throat.

Yuuri let out a weak laugh. "Ridiculous, right? I mean, it's only a week! People go without seeing their loved ones for weeks all the time. Some couples even manage _long distance!"_

"But did they see each other every day for nine months?" Yakov raised a brow. "Did they work together under as much pressure as you? Work for a goal too big to bear alone?"

Yakov honestly didn't know what was bringing all of this on. It wasn't like him to give emotional support to his skaters unless it was for the sake of a competition. Hell, most of them didn't need it in the first place. But this was _Yuuri_ they were talking about.

 _Yuuri,_ who had breathed life into Vitya's skating.

 _Yuuri,_ who had inspired and motivated Yuri, no matter how much the younger of the two denied it.

 _Yuuri,_ who was the model student and made him that packed lunch.

 _Yuuri,_ who was giving Vitya all his love and life, to the point where it made a visual impact on Vitya's happiness and apartment.

 _Yuuri,_ who had opened the door in tears.

His mind flashed to those small, lonely, circles Yuuri made on the ice in the morning, when he thought no one was looking.

Yakov set his tea cup down. "You love Vitya a lot."

Yuuri grasped one of his own fists and brought the prayer, the wish, to his chest, curling in on himself. "To the point where it hurts to breathe."

They were silent for a moment, Yuuri fighting tears and Yakov trying to make sure the clenching feeling in his chest wasn't the onset of a heart attack.

"Vitya feels the same way." Yakov suddenly said, with a conviction he didn't know he had. He stood up, surprising the young skater. "Call him." He ordered sharply enough to have him scrambling for the phone.

Yuuri bit his lip. "What if he's busy? What if I'm bothering him?"

Yakov wanted to slam his head in a wall. Who was he? A marriage counselor? "Get over yourself." He let out harshly, and Yuuri flinched. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently. He unclenched his jaw and spoke again. "He's probably asking himself the same thing about _you_."

Yuuri's eyes widened, but before he had the chance to say anything back, Yakov was gone.

"Yakov coachii…"

Yuuri would hug him tomorrow. Not for help, but for thanks. Like he did at the Rostelecom Cup.

Meanwhile… Yuuri sighed. He would have to clean up and man up.

He cleared away the tea set and washed up the kitchen before sitting down at the couch again, petting Makkachin's head as the poodle slept at the end of it.

Yakov's voice and advice flashed across his mind as he picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. He had dialed it more times than he could count that night, and he had memorized it, despite the fact that he had never needed to call Victor before because the man was always at his side.

Victor picked up on the first ring. "Yuuri~ Hello~!" Yuuri sighed at the comforting sound of his voice. "I was just going to call you! Amazing how you read my mind. I guess we really were fated to be together?"

Yuuri shook his head with a laugh, finding his lover and his own behavior to be silly.

He had worried for nothing. Absolutely nothing.

But that didn't stop his longing for his lover's arms. To hear his voice in his ear. To feel his warmth on the other side of the bed.

Yuuri spilled his guts to Victor the next night.

He finished with a soft, "I _miss_ you…"

Victor was home less than 24 hours later.

Yakov didn't care as long as he didn't find his skaters crying for each other like that again.

* * *

 **Yuuri said "Hello?" in Russian. It's formal, because he doesn't know who's at the door, and I don't think he'd speak to Yakov informally in Russian yet? He speaks pretty normally in English, so I don't think too much about it lol.**

 **Lmaooo this is on the sad side, huh? I like it though. I really think, since ep 9 and its reunion scene, that Yuuri and Victor would miss each other a lot more if it were longer than two days. That hug in the airport was so desperate. TT^TT**

 **The next part will be more light-hearted, I promise. ;) I just wanted to give Yakov and Yuuri's relationship a little more depth before I go on with more fun~!**

 **Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought~ Any requests for the next part? I've got a few ideas lined up, but I want to hear yours! Let me know!**

 **~Crescent T.**


	9. Engraved on Our Hearts

**LOLOL I suck at updating hahah- *dissolves into tears***

 **Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to macamars on tumblr, who so graciously put up with me asking to write this headcanon for her** _ **an entire month ago (shame on me smh)**_ **and then me crawling back asking what the** _ **headcanon even was**_ **because** _ **I forgot it.**_

 **Someone kill me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: Engraved on Our Hearts**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Viktor Nikiforov, as of right now, is scheming something.

About a week ago, he and Yuuri had a _small disagreement_ over how much _money_ Viktor just throws at businesses for the sake of making Yuuri happy. Yuuri, being the realistic person that he is, said this, "There is no way you're gonna be able to spoil me like that forever and never run out of money, Viktor, so just stop it now."

 _Challenge accepted._

Yakov has given them the day off, because they need the day to pack and take care of other preparations. Viktor told Yuuri, just a few hours ago, "I have some errands to run for the ISO paperwork and for Yakov, but I'll be home before dinner and then we can fly out to Hasetsu, okay?" They were planning to go a few days before the NHK Trophy to see Yuuri's family again.

Yuuri, being the saintly angel that he is, agreed without a shadow of a doubt. "Gotta make up for the missed practice time somehow, huh?" He teased.

Viktor made a show of looking absolutely exhausted, his shoulders hunching forward with some huge invisible weight and his lips twisting into a frown as he let out a sigh. "Exactly." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Yuuri laughed at him and waved him away, lounging comfortably with the latest copy of _IFS Magazine_ on his lap.

And then, Viktor stole his skates.

* * *

The lady behind the counter looked at him strangely for a moment. "Let me get this straight," she began, "You want me to take the _perfectly good_ blades off these skates and reattach new ones in _different colors?_ Are you _sure_ , sir? Different colors!"

Viktor's smile became a little strained. "Yes. It's a gift."

She fixed him with another weird stare before taking up both pairs of skates and disappearing into the back room. She came back out to pick up the small slip of paper where Victor had written down his _other_ instructions.

"They'll be all set in about two hours, Mr. Nikiforov. Would you like us to call you when your order is ready?" She asked.

"Sure," He said (slightly miffed), and left his phone number with the girl who obviously didn't know who he was and obviously didn't like men (or she would be swooning because he's _THE Victor Nikiforov_ for god's sake).

He stepped out of the shop, whistling lightly as his eyes adjusted to the white sunlight of St. Petersburg behind his sunglasses. He has two hours to kill, and he can't go back home because Yuuri is there and Yuuri doesn't need to know what he's doing, otherwise he'll start waving around his degree in economics and screaming that Viktor is irresponsible again. The argument – er, _disagreement_ , usually ends with, "I don't need you to spend money on me, Viktor, I just need _you_." And Viktor, being the hopeless romantic that he is, lets his heart melt at the words but still ends up doing things like this anyway:

Throwing around his money was something that he was used to doing anyway, but now it had _meaning_. Sure, he had donated to charities several times in the past, and he would continue to do so, but now he could make the love of his life happy with meaningful gifts like this one, and the money aspect of it just seemed like a pointless thing to worry about.

And if Yuuri were actually mad, he wouldn't smile so lovingly down at his gifts every time Viktor gave him one. He wouldn't be fighting back a smile as he yelled about the money.

It was alright.

* * *

The two hours passed by quickly as Viktor sat in a small, out-of-the-way café not too far away from the skate shop, scrolling through social media but careful not to make any posts of his own lest Yuuri find out.

He was in the middle of admiring an Instagram shot of Chris' beloved cat when the phone call from the shop interrupted his train of thought.

Viktor smirked.

* * *

Viktor was careful to place Yuuri's skate bag back in the same exact place and position he had taken it from. He knew that Yuuri wouldn't look for his skates on an off day, but just in case anxiety struck and made him check their bags for the trip tonight (for the third time), Viktor had made a show of setting all of their luggage aside in one corner of their bedroom, all packed and ready to go whenever they themselves were.

Yuuri thought the idea was a good one, and proposed doing that more often, but he had no idea that Viktor was planning to take away two of the bags in the morning and return them later that night.

He had planned his return to coincide with Yuuri's daily trip to the grocery shop, though Viktor insisted that they could just stock-pile a week's worth of food and not worry about it, but Yuuri said it was a habit from his life in Japan, and something that he had even carried over with him to Detroit.

Viktor gave in. And today, he was thankful for that.

"Ready to go?" Yuuri asked after making sure that none of their food would spoil while they were travelling.

Viktor looked up from his phone, where he was letting Yakov know of their departure. The coach would follow them in a few days. He smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Hasetsu was as gorgeous and as quiet as he remembered it. Sometimes, Viktor dreamed about what it would have been like to grow up in a small town like this.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

They had spent a few days at the Katsukis' inn, and the competition was happening later that afternoon. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon this misty morning, Viktor noted as he stood just outside the entrance of the inn, waiting for Yuuri to finish saying his goodbyes.

NHK was in Nagasaki this year, and Yuuri told him it would take them about three and half hours to get there by train from Hasetsu.

He was hoping to get to get to the morning practice early enough to take Yuuri's glasses before he could notice what he's done to their skates.

* * *

Yuuri skated past him in a blur of color, backwards so he could flash him a smile.

Viktor's heart melted as he sped up a bit to try and catch him.

Ever since they had started competing against each other, the early morning practice had changed, much to Yakov's chagrin. Sure, they practiced their respective jumps and other moves, like the higher level spins and spirals, but once they were done, they usually ended up playing what looked like tag on the ice.

Yakov would yell at them later for it, and Yuuri would apologize, and Viktor would tell his coach to, "stop being such a square" and laugh as Yakov's face scrunched up as though he were about to explode.

Today, Viktor was especially thankful for their little game because it meant that Yuuri wouldn't look at Viktor's skates or his own.

Viktor bit back a giggle.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the ice over the boards. In just a few minutes, it would be his turn to skate.

The roar of the crowd and the chatter of the announcers died away as Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso from behind, leaning his chest onto Yuuri's back. The younger closed his eyes for a moment and put one of his hands over Viktor's, relaxing.

They didn't have to say anything. After all, they had their rings to remind them of that important motivation: "Show me the skating you can honestly say you liked best."

Nevertheless, Yuuri knew something was up when Viktor chuckled into his ear.

"What is it?" He asked, opening his eyes and tilting his head a bit to see Viktor's face.

"I have a surprise for you."

Yuuri turned around with his brows crinkled but a big, open-mouthed smile tugging awkwardly on the corners of his lips. "What? Viktor, what did you do this time?"

Viktor merely grinned innocently. "Look at your skates." He said, handing Yuuri his glasses so he could see.

Yuuri quirked a brow in confusion but took his glasses from Viktor and put them on before removing his skate guards.

Only to reveal brand new blades.

One glittering gold and one shimmering silver.

"Viktor!" Yuuri gasped, staring at the brand new blades.

The elder laughed as Yuuri fixed him with a wide-eyed stare. "There's more. Look closer." He urged with a grin.

Yuuri sat down on the nearest bench to take a closer look at the new blades. What he saw there brought tears to his eyes. He let out a small gasp and looked up at Viktor, his eyes saying more than he ever could.

"Viktor…"

Engraved on the golden blade was Viktor's name, and on the silver was his own.

"I have the same pair." Viktor said, smiling lovingly at his fiancé.

Yuuri choked a bit and threw his arms open, and Viktor rushed forward and buried himself into Yuuri's arms in his typical octopus style.

They cuddled for a few moments, away from the eyes of the press and the media, and Yakov, who was probably looking for them.

Yuuri dipped his head into the crook of Viktor's shoulder with a hum. "This better not be because I said you couldn't spoil me."

Viktor chuckled before pushing Yuuri up and away. "They're calling for you, Yuuri."

The younger shook his head with a fond laugh.

And as he stepped out on the ice, the anxiety he was familiar with was hushed and his chest was warm with love. There was nothing to fear. He had his ring, and now he had a physical part of Viktor with him at all times.

He was not alone.

* * *

 **Bruuuhhhh.**

 **This headcanon is BEAUTIFUL.**

 **And you have macamars to thank~~**

 **Leave a review/comment and let me know what you think!**

 **Macamars, I hope you liked this. *prays fervently***

 **With love,**

 **~Crescent T.**


	10. To Be Pushed Away - Kathy Abelashuli

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated… I'm rewatching Yuri on Ice again and it's like taking a time machine back to last December *dreamy sigh***

 **I noticed something neat when I paused the screen on Yuuri's email inbox a certain episode… Using that info and the stuff I know about Universities in Detroit (I live only about 45 minutes away lol), I've drawn some conclusions…**

* * *

 **Chapter Name: To Be Pushed Away**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Yuri Katsuki had an air of timidity about him that was obvious to all that let their eyes fall on him by chance. He was sort of gloomy, overall.

Wayne State University in Detroit is known for its International Student Admissions policies. The Canadians that lived in Windsor, just across the Detroit River, came to the Uni without having to pay international tuition. It was no surprise that if Yuuri Katsuki was moving to a training facility in Detroit that he would end up attending Wayne State.

That was where she ran into him. Through Phichit of course. Phichit was a guy that made connections with everyone in his own cunningly kind way. She came to know him through a certain class and was eventually invited to "come and watch us practice!"

She stepped into the frigid rink, bundled up warmly and tightly grasping the strap of her messenger's bag. Even after all these years, she still could barely understand how ice skaters never bundled up in this climate.

"Cold-blooded…" She muttered under her breath, eyes skimming over the faces of the skaters as she searched for the two familiar ones she would see.

"Kathy!" A gleeful voice cried abruptly. She turned her head to the stands, eyes finally landing on the sight of an energetic Phichit waving frantically at her.

"Phichit!" Kathy smiled and made her away around the rink to the stands where he sat next to Yuuri. "And Yuuri, too! Hi!" She grinned.

Their coach questioned her for a moment, almost stopping her, but Phichit waved him off with a laugh. "This is that conservatory student I was talking about! I invited her to come and watch us just for today. Her name is Kathy Abelashuli."

Ciao Ciao welcomed her but asked her not to make this a frequent thing since these were private practices. Kathy nodded in understanding. She sat next to Phichit and Yuuri, who nodded at her in greeting, and set her eyes on the skaters in the rink again.

"Are the younger skaters practicing right now?" She asked, noticing that most of the older students were lounging around the rink.

"Yeah, but their practice ends in a couple of minutes. After them, it's our turn! Make sure you watch closely! Yuuri and I are actually really awesome!" He laughed, slinging an arm around the embarrassed Yuuri.

"Phichit!" He scolded, beet-red. He glanced up at Kathy but quickly averted his gaze.

Kathy smiled at the two. "I thought this before, but you guys are really great friends, even though you're polar opposites!"

Yuuri's mood seemed to drop discreetly, but Phichit only laughed. "Oh, really? Well I guess today you'll learn just how alike we really are!"

"How do you mean?"

"It's there." Phichit said seriously, a smile on his face. "It's all there – on the ice."

Kathy didn't understand until she saw it. Yuuri Katsuki was a completely different person on the ice. He was a flower, fighting against a storm, dancing elegantly on the ice. It made him strong. He wasn't gloomy – he was thoughtful. He wasn't really timid, just shy around strangers and raised in a society that didn't bare all to others that easily.

Understanding him and Phichit and their relationship… she really did have to see it on the ice.

That was when Kathy thought maybe they could be friends.

* * *

It was only a little time later that one of the skaters flubbed a jump pretty badly and ended up slamming into a wall. They came out of it with a head injury. Yuuri's pale and shocked face when he saw rink mate unconscious like that… Kathy wasn't sure she would be able to forget it.

They sat in the hospital together, unsure of his condition. Phichit and Ciao Ciao were talking to the doctors, dark looks clouding their usually happy-go-lucky expressions.

Yuuri was holding his head in his hands, leaning over his knees. He was thinking up a storm, and Kathy could tell.

"Yuuri…" She put a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he sat up straight, eyes locking into hers directly. "Let's try our best not to worry, ok? I'm sure your rink mate will be fine." She went in for a comforting hug…

Only to be pushed away.

She gasped slightly, unsure of what had just happened. She was sure she had made all the right moves. Why had he rejected her?

"K-Kathy… I…" Yuuri shot up, a look of pain on his face. He ignored her hurt expression, and walked away.

"Yuuri…"

This had happened after Yuuri told her that her music got shelved. This was the second blow. She had gotten pushed away again.

"I got it…" She sighed.

Kathy didn't approach him again. She noticed the biting look of guilt on his face whenever they faced each other, but eventually those times became fewer and fewer too. They stopped meeting.

And that was fine.

* * *

 _Ping!_

Kathy checked the notification on her phone's lock-screen. "Oh, an email? Jeez, why haven't I turned off notifications for that yet?" She groaned, rolling over in bed. She's been woken up like this far too many times now.

 _Katsuki Yuuri. Skate FS…._

The train of Kathy's thoughts flew off its tracks and tumbled into the distance.

"Haaaaaa?!" She shot up out of bed and eagerly opened the mail. "How did he even find me after all these years?"

 _Wait a second, didn't Phichit's friend request to follow me on social media the other day…?_ She deadpanned. _That boy really does have too many connections._

Inside the mail was a long apology and an explanation. Kathy could tell that Yuuri had matured a little over the years. She wondered briefly where he was now. Detroit? Bangkok? Hasetsu?

Her eyes widened as she read his request, and then filled with tears.

 _Another chance…!_

* * *

The smaller competitions weren't aired in her hometown unless she had special channels. She had to order them from her TV provider, and then she had to start figuring out how to fix the quality because they didn't seem to understand that she was _trying_ to watch something _real,_ not _pixels._

Kathy had everything up and running for that memorable Cup of China. It took her a little research and a whole session of Skate Canada before she understood that each skater only participated in two events. But it was worth it.

Because when she saw Yuuri skating so passionately to the music she had created, truly being that flower in a storm… a hole in her heart that she hadn't known was there was suddenly filled beyond its capacity.

She had never cried so hard in her life.

* * *

 **Kathy Abelashuli, everyone. I might not have the spelling right, because I had to squint when I looked at the screen, but I'm sure her name is Kathy. Also, there's one other major uni in Detroit that Yuuri** _ **might have**_ **gone to but I think that Wayne State is the most likely.**

 **I've wanted to write this for a long time. I always wondered what that girl felt when Yuuri contacted her again, and if she watched him skate.**

 **I also thought that she might have gotten some phone calls after that to kick off her music career because that music is AWESOME.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **~Crescent T.**


End file.
